1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an acoustic apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement in a car-acoustic apparatus of three dimension stereo reproducing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The car-acoustic apparatus has been markedly improved to have a high power and high performance so as to reproduce better sound in a living space peculiar to a car and filled with noises generated by the car.
However, since a sound field in the car is closed and masking is caused by various noises, it has been difficult to obtain desired effects. Even if a music is reproduced with high fidelity from loudspeakers, the music is masked by noises such as an engine noise etc. on the way from the speakers to a listener. Thus, it is practically impossible to listen the music under desired conditions because of mixing of the noises with the music. In especial, since the car noises are in a low frequency band, the listener must listen the music without low-frequency components.